The present invention relates to a new device for fastening blocks on a machine designed to cut trenches in the earth.
Machines are already known which make it possible to cut into the earth trenches of great depth filled with bentonite mud. These machine have on their bottom part two motor blocks each supporting two half-drums with a common shaft, revolving in opposite directions, and provided with teeth which are mounted symmetrically on either side of a vertical supporting keel whose upper part is integral with a horizontal top plate serving to mount the motor block on the bottom part of the trenching machine. The motors are generally situated inside of the half drums.
Such trenching machines require relatively frequent removal of the motor blocks, and this constitutes a great loss of money and time on account of the poor accessibility of the central part of the device between the two motor blocks.